Remebering, Part I
by kha111
Summary: Driving on the bridge, it's an normal day for Lucas until some driver nearly takes his life and makes him lose his memory in a car accident. With the world thinking he's dead, he must regain his memory and prove to everyone he isnt. How far will Lucas go to do it?


**Chapter 1: Car Accident**

It was about three years ago everyone thought I died in a car accident. I was driving down the Kanto Bridge and I was well on my way to see my girlfriend, Dawn who had just beaten the Champion of Kanto. I was driving my four-door sedan on the colorful bridge looking out at Kanto Square, endless miles of tall buildings. I was listening to some country music and some rowdy driver in a black Hummer was blasting heavy metal and driving like a maniac. He cut off like fifty cars in less than 10 minutes on the long bridge. One had driven off the bridge and two of them flipped over. I still didn't pay attention to the road raging driver. I was minding my business until he hit my back light and smashed it. He stuck his head out of the window shouting curse words at me and drove off ahead of me. That got me pissed off. I decided to race the bastard, since I used to drive in the hot ring in Sinnoh. I rammed into his car twice, making him skid most of his black shiny coated paint from his whole right side. He rammed me three times and nearly derailed me into a propane truck. I countered back by making him almost drive off the bridge, whilst he stopped. I just kept going and took the left exit out to Kanto Square-Greater Kanto Region. Then, I saw that exact same black Hummer about to ram into me and I was one moment too late of getting away, as we collided greatly. Tons of glass, metal, steel and plastic got lunged into our bodies and I flew through the windshield, landing on the hard pavement.

**Chapter 2: Finding Out Who I Am**

After the huge motor vehicle accident, I'm very lucky that I made it out alive, while the other guy wasn't so lucky. He bled out and the shards went into parts of his body that contained lots of blood and had his major arteries located. I was put on a airlift to the nearest hospital, as I couldn't walk due to my injuries. I was put in a hospital bed, watching the news whilst it said that both of the victims died in the accident and I was shocked because I wasn't dead at all. Two weeks fly by and I can fully walk, but I lost my memory. I didn't know who I was or where I was at. That's only where the worst began. I checked myself out of the hospital and I couldn't even say my name. I dug into my pockets and tried to read my name from my driver's license. "D-d-iamon-d... L-u-c..c..as? Is that correct? Right? Is it?" I replied, with no sense of who I was or what I said. I signed my discharge papers and walked out into the bustling city of which I didn't know about. I started walking about, unknown of where I am. All I see is people, cars storming by and little kids playing tag in the playground across the street. They say if you lose your memory, you are suppose to find it. I was destined to get my memory back and give the world proof that Lucas Diamond isn't dead. I caught a bus to the city hall to surge my memory a bit. Maybe if Felicity can pull out my records and try to insight me on who I am. I sit in the back of the bus next to a old man with gray long hair and a goatee. The man looks at me like I'm crazy and he asks: "Are you that man who was killed in a car accident? They said you died." I replied: "Huh? What accident? I didn't die in anything, sir." Then he batted: "Yes. Yes you did, Lucas Diamond was killed in a car accident two weeks ago. You look just like him." That's when it hit me. I had lost my memory. I wanted to tell him who I am, but I don't remember what happened. The words wouldn't come out, for the rest of the ride I remained quiet. 20 minutes later, I get off the bus and go into City Hall.

**Chapter 3: The Media Won't Believe Me!**

After getting off the bus and going into City Hall, the workers in there are looking like I am crazy. All I hear is gasps, gossiping and screams. I walk to the counter and I see this woman with short hair, I know her but I can't decipher her name. The lady looks and says: "Lucas? Is that you? It's me Felicity." I looked and said: "Who?" The lady said her name until it came to me and I said: "Felicity, no?" It worked! I started to get some of my memory, probably one-third of it. The lady looked at me and said: "You died in that car accident two weeks ago, or that's what they said." I said: "Well, I did not die. I-ugh... I can't remember, but it'll come." It was working even better. I started to slowly get touch of who I am. But, it wasn't enough, but I finally got around to knowing my name. I then said: "I need my records." Felicity nodded, entered a back room and was looking for my file. I then started to look about my surroundings. It then slowly came in flashbacks and visions of the accident. I was starting to remember everything. From the time to the accident, to the time to I went unconicious from the accident. Felicity then arrived at the counter and gave me my file. I looked through everything from social security card numbers to house deeds, numbers, contact information, diplomas and everything that drew back from my entire life. My memory had to be at 67% about then. I thanked her and caught a cab to Studio 7 in Pallet Town. I walked into the building and everyone gave me a flabbergasting look. I then went to the receptionist for a card to the news floor and he gave me a ticket to get through. I caught the elevator and arrived on the studios' floor. I barged in and everyone gasped. "Look, I am Lucas Diamond and I am not dead, people! I am not! Surely not!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
